Kunoichi Gamer: Omake
by littleditto
Summary: "Omake means extra in Japanese. In the USA, the term is most often used in a narrow sense by anime fans to describe special features on DVD releases: deleted scenes, interviews with the actors, outtakes, amusing bloopers, and so forth" Snippets of various moments from "Kunoichi Gamer" in one fic. Not in chronological order, just whatever I think of at any moment.


Omake 1: Meeting Anko

 **AN at the bottom.**

* * *

Rena was turning five years old in two days, and her mom had promised to let her help bake the cake. They were walking through the shopping district, and her mom had stopped to check out a deal on Kunai at the Higurashi Weapons Shop. Looking around, she thought she saw Naruto exiting the store. It had been a few days since she had seen him, so she followed him to invite him to her party. Upon exiting the store, she looked around, but saw no sign of her little brother. Sighing, she turned to head back into the store when it happened.

"Get outta the way, brat!" A gruff voice called from the side, accompanied by the sound of rapid hoofs pounding at the ground much to close for comfort. The world seemed to decelerate to slow motion as Rena turned her head to the side to see a horse-drawn cart charging down the street at full speed. It was getting too close too fast, there was no way she could dodge it. She closed her eyes, bracing for deadly collision. There was an impact to her side and then she was flying through the air so fast and then she was harshly impacting the ground. She rolled with an object bigger than her that seemed to be tangled around her before coming to a stop on top of it. Dazed, she just lay there, waiting for the pain to hit.

And then time was moving normally again, she was shifted off the strange object. "Watch where you're going asshole!" a vaguely familiar voice called. The sound of the cart passed by, before a screeching sound permeated the air, and more cursing. Slowly, she blinked open her eyes, her eyes first spotting the horse-cart stopped to the side; the driver was cursing up a storm as he was manhandled by a Neko masked ANBU while one with gravity-defying silver hair and an Inu mask was gripping the reins, having obviously stopped the cart. Neko and the driver disappeared in a shunshin, while Inu calmly climbed onto the driver's seat and started the horses moving towards an unknown location.

"Wha—?"

"You okay kid?" The familiar voice asked again, and this time Rena turned to look at them. She had trouble not gawking as a young Anko stared down at her. She was 15, maybe 16, and wore a smaller version of her adult outfit.

"…huh?" Rena was confused. Rena was very, _very_ confused. Shouldn't she be a smear on the pavement right now?

"Ah, my bad, sorry. First priority was getting you out of the way of the cart, guess I forgot to protect your head." Anko reached a hand down and after a moment, Rena took it.

"Thank you." Rena said once she was standing, her Gamer's Mind ability finally kicking in and helping her figure out the situation.

Anko grinned, and Rena was pleased to see it wasn't near as sadistic as it would be in the future. "No problem."

"Those were some good moves, hotstuff." A voice slurred from the side. Both girls turned to see a civilian in his late teens. Rena's nose wrinkled; if the smell was anything to go by, the man was completely drunk. "But I can show you some better ones, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at them. He tried to throw an arm around Anko's shoulder, but she deftly dodged, pulling Rena back with her.

"Sorry bub. Not interested."

"Aww, come on. I'm hot, you're sexy; we make a good pair. So let's go and find a hotel to have some fun." He grabbed her wrist, and with a move faster than Rena could see, she grabbed and twisted his wrist, making him let go of her.

"No means no. Now get lost." Anko growled dangerously. She pushed Rena somewhat behind her, keeping her out of range of the inebriated man.

"Now listen here, _snake whore!_ I've—" The man started to snarl, but was cut off by the appearance of Rena's mother.

"Rena! There you are. Don't just wander off like that; I get worried when you disappear. If you want to go see something, wait for me or tell me where you're going." Tsubaki scolded.

"Hai hai. Hey kaa-san? What does 'whore' mean?" Rena asked, looking innocently curious at her mother.

Her mother froze. "Rena. Where did you hear that word?" Her voice was low, with a barely noticeable edge to it that made the civilian unconsciously straighten up a bit.

"That man said it." Rena pointed at the civilian. "He called the nice lady a 'snake whore' when she didn't wanna leave with him." Tsubaki raised an eyebrow when she saw who the chunin next to Rena was.

"Nice lady?"

"Yeah, yeah! She pulled me out of the way of a really fast horse-cart and yelled at the driver for almost running me over!" Rena exclaimed, latching onto Anko. The fifteen year old girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly when Tsubaki smiled at her in thanks. "Then the smelly man tried to make her go with him, and when she said no, he called her that word. But what does it mean?"

Tsubaki's gaze turned cold as she was reminded of the derogatory term her daughter now knew. The mother slowly turned to stare at the civilian, who stared defiantly at her. "I think you owe this nice kunoichi an apology."

"Hell no. This bitch dresses like a whore; I'll treat her like one." The drunkard sneered.

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed, before she turned and kneeled in front of her daughter, her serious expression making the child gamer pay full attention to her. "The word he used is a very bad word; it's a mean word only a bully would use. Insecure people call other people that word when they feel the need to compensate for something, like when they get rejected or feel small. Very, _very_ small." Anko gawked, before choking on her laughter. The drunken man spluttered indignantly at the implied insult.

"You fucking cunt! I'll—" He was cut off as Tsubaki shot up, her hand gripping his neck in a near stranglehold.

"Civilian-san. Why don't you and I go talk over there in private?" She said, smiling serenely, before dragging him into an alley. Moments later, cries of pain could be heard coming from the alley. Anko raised her eyebrows in appreciation, before turning to Rena.

"Dang, kid. Your mom's kickass." The child smirked slightly, and Anko was surprised to see a mischievous twinkle in the four year old's eyes. "…you planned that, didn't you?"

Rena looked up at her with an overly innocent expression. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't, kid. Sure you don't."

"My name's not kid! It's Kimura Rena."

"Mitarashi Anko. Nice ta meet'cha."

"…dango?"

"What's wrong with dango?!"

"Nothing, nothing! I…just never had it before."

Anko gawked. "Never had—that's it, you're coming with me!"

Rena blinked owlishly as Anko grabbed her wrist and started dragging her along. "Where are we going?"

"To show you the wonders of dango!" Rena blinked again, before shrugging as best as she could while being dragged by her arm.

"Kaa-san! Anko is taking me to have dango!" There was a vaguely affirmative sound coming from the direction of the cries of pain, and the young pair disappeared into the village crowd.

* * *

If you happened to be out and about today in Konoha, you might have been witness to a rather strange sight. The famed Snake Mistress, Chunin Mitarashi Anko of Konoha, former apprentice of the traitor Snake Sannin Orochimaru, grinning like an overexcited kid, dragging a small child by the wrist behind her who wore an expression reminiscent of an amused parent indulging their child.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my SI and OCs.**

 **According to the Naruto wikia,** **Anko Mitarashi's name is derived from the sweet red bean paste used in popular dango, while her family name is after the Mitarashi syrup. And of course Anko's favorite food is Dango and sweet bean soup.**

 **I have no idea how the chapter ended up like this. It started out as a comedy with a civilian getting beat up and Anko getting excited over dango. Then I started writing it, and it ended up like this. Rena's mom, Tsubaki, somehow became less the personality I imagined for her and more my personality.  
**

 **So, there is no particular order or point in the plot for these omakes to take place unless stated in the chapter. I'm writing them as I think of them. Please give me suggestions if there is something you want to see; I will try to integrate it as best I can. Anything from silly situations, to references, whatever you can think of. Examples include: "Edo Tensei – Thriller", and "baby's first curse word".**


End file.
